Here's to Adventure
by longcrygoodbye
Summary: Aralyn gets kidnapped from her time and taken to Lord Sesshomaru who will keep her safe? Maybe he'll get a little involved. Rating may change-SesshOC
1. Unexpected IM

Journal Entry #149 Date: 3/25/05 Time: 11:50pm

Subject: Thinking a little too much

You know I really have been thinking too much. I realized that I really hate the life I'm stuck living. I think what I really want would be to live in the places I see on TV. I want to be in the Feudal era of Japan and to have adventures and fight in battles. I would love to come face to face with demons and other creatures that we would find strange in today's world. I would love to dress in the rare silk garments of a high princess and be able to be free. Anything would be better than being bored with my life as the daughter if a complete slob. I just want to live my life and love living it.

I'll post another entry tomorrow.

-Aralyn Matsumoto

Aralyn, an eighteen year old beauty sat at her computer, just finishing the entry she puts daily on an online journal. Just about to sign off her computer a message popped up.

ScarOfTheSpider: Tired of living a boring life? Go take a walk, maybe your wished will come true.

Aralyn stared at the message…_who is this guy? He's not on my buddy list_.

SpiderCharmer: Who are you?

Almost immediately a response came…

ScarOfTheSpider: A miracle worker, no just do as I say Aralyn.

Unsure of what to do and a little freaked out Aralyn turned off her computer. Aralyn closed her eyes trying to decide whether to go outside or not. Nodding Aralyn stands up and pulls a tank top on over her bra and a pair of shorts on as well, she was going to humor this guy…anyways what did she have to lose? Nothing but her life.

Walking out of her room Aralyn made her way downstairs as quietly as possible. Sliding open the front door she slipped on her shoes and walked out into the moonlight. The sky was beautiful but very odd looking. There were many clouds but the clouds around the moon, which was full, were almost blood red. Aralyn's eyes grew wide as she realized that the color of those clouds matched her eyes…blood red. Taking a deep breath Aralyn took a step out into the damp grass. Keeping her defenses up she looked around her dimly lit yard.

"Where do I go?" Aralyn asked out loud, not expecting an answer, but when she got one she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Just walk…pay no attention to direction." A man's smooth voice came from what seemed like all around her.

Doing as the voice said Amaya began walking through the grass of her yard. Without knowing it Aralyn was headed straight towards the back shed of which her father always had locked. She was forbidden to look inside. He had said it was because of some evil but seeing that he was always drunk she didn't really know whether to believe him or not.

Right now it was as if Aralyn's feet where acting upon themselves, leading her right toward the shed. Noticing where she was headed Aralyn stopped about two feet in front of the shed's door. Looking at it she noticed some sort of aura surrounding the old rustic shed and that the padlock on it was broken. Reaching her hand out Aralyn grabbed the broken lock. It was thick metal…not even breakable. Brows furrowed Aralyn placed her hand on the door and pushed it open an inch.

Before she could realize it the door flew open with unbelievable force, as if sucked open. The shed began to pull Aralyn towards it along with the air and everything else around her…almost like a black hole. Something inside the shed caught her eye as she held onto the door frame. It looked like a shadow of a man with long hair, it almost looked as if he were in a kimono. Whatever was sucking all the air in began to pull her so hard that Aralyn was using all her strength to hold onto the door frame.

Soon the air began to be sucked in harder; as if the shed or whatever was in it realized that it would have to work harder to get her. Feeling her fingers begin to slip off the frame Aralyn closed her eyes tightly.

"Here's to adventure…" Aralyn told herself as she let go of the door frame, letting her body get sucked into something that made her want to throw up. The last thing Aralyn felt were two large, strong hands grabbing her arms before something hit her in the back of the neck and knocked her out cold.


	2. A New Guest

A man dressed in white baboon skins and even a mask walked out of the forest and into a lush garden, the moon high in the sky. In his arms he held Aralyn, her blue-ish trusses pooling out over his arms. Before him stood a large palace, the palace of the Lord of the Western Lands. Out of the castle walked the Lord himself, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru made his way down towards the man in the baboon skins. Drawing his sword he glared at the masked man.

"Naraku…what unfortunate event can I blame this visit on?" Sesshomaru's smooth voice was emotionless as he watched the man before him closely.

"If you want to blame it on something blame it on this girl here." Naraku motioned to Aralyn. "Aralyn is my ancestor; I had to go about 500 years into the future to get her. She has powers of which she does not know yet, powers that could defeat Inuyasha and that Kagome girl with no effort at all or even any other foe that comes along." Naraku waited to see if there was any emotion change from Sesshomaru.

"I'm still waiting to hear what this has to do with _me_…" Sesshomaru was quickly growing inpatient with Naraku.

"Simple, I cannot keep her with me because my castles keep getting destroyed by Inuyasha, so without her powers she would not be safe. I need to keep this girl alive Sesshomaru-sama. Let her stay here until this era awakens her powers." Naraku watched Sesshomaru, unsure of how he would take this.

"What is in this for me Naraku, another annoying human to watch over?"

"Not at all My Lord, she is not one bit human, her father is an ancestor of mine that is demon so he has lived many years and her mother is a Celestial being from the other side of the world. And for you, you would have a guest in your house, not just any guest but a female one for company to you and to add some feminine touches to your beautiful castle." Naraku noticed all that he had just said did not interest the dog demon before him one bit. Racking his brain he saw a little girl standing on a high balcony in the castle watching them. "You would also have a girl to watch over Rin and play with her instead of Jaken…who can't be good for the girl." Naraku gestured towards where Rin stood.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, who was now being scolded by Jaken for watching one of Sesshomaru-sama's meetings. "Fine, but only until she finds her powers."

"Of course, then I will put her to use…and she will be off your hands." With that Naraku made a move to hand Sesshomaru the unconscious girl. But he quickly stopped. "Can you hold her or would I have to bring her in?" Naraku, noticing that Sesshomaru had no left arm and a sword in his right hand, didn't think he would be able to hold her.

Sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru grabbed the girl and held her carefully in his right arm. "You will never enter my home." With that he turned and began walking into his home. Behind him Naraku disappeared into the forest, a slight chuckle forming at his lips.

Inside his palace, Sesshomaru was met by Jaken and Rin; both were bothering him with tons of questions.

Rin-"Who's the girl Sesshomaru-sama?"

Jaken-"Why did you go to a meeting without me My Lord?"

Rin-"Is she my new playmate?"

Jaken-"Do you not _trust_ your lowly servant?"

Rin-"She's very pretty Sesshomaru-sama…"

Jaken-"Who is that girl Sesshomaru-sama, and why are you holding her li"

"Silence," Sesshomaru growled, making the two fall silent. "This girl will be staying with us for the time being, she will be staying in the North Wing. No more questions will be asked, Jaken make sure the servants have her room readied by the time I'm up there."

"But My Lord, the North Wing is only for those very important, honorable and very high guests…" Jaken fell silent and quickly ran off to do as he was told, hearing growls erupt from his master telling him to hurry.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl at his feet, "Rin, this is Aralyn I do believe. When she awakens I wish to speak with her immediately, understood."

Rin nodded, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama, of course."

With that done Sesshomaru left the little girl and began walking up a large flight of stairs and continued going up strait instead of taking the West wing, which was his, and the East wing, which held Rin. He was taking the girl to the North Wing, the wing where Celestial beings stay when the visit. He realized that this girl could be a danger to even him if her mother really was a Celestial being like Naraku said, so Sesshomaru decided to make her feel comfortable. Not that he was afraid of her, oh not of course not, he was just taking special precautions.

Entering one of the largest rooms in the North Wing, a room almost as large as his, Sesshomaru noticed it was ready and laid the girl down on the white bed. Most in the room was white; other colors were crimson and black. The three colors he thought went well together because, a Celestial being could be either Pure, Bloodthirsty (not common), or Evil (also not too common but one never knows).

Looking down at the strange girl he noticed how she dressed in a way a woman should never dress. Her clothing was even worse than the small kimono that Inuyasha's woman, Kagome, wears all the time. Aralyn, in Sesshomaru's eyes, wore a small sleeveless shirt and a pair of very short pants. Both covered way too little and Sesshomaru would not have anyone wearing _that_ in his home. Tomorrow, he decided, when she woke he would have the seamstress fit her for some kimonos that better suited a Celestial being, as well as a demon.

Sesshomaru left the room and closed the thick wooden door slowly. He would be able to tell when she wakes, if she was really from the future, she would take quite a scare when she wakes up in a place that is most likely very different and will most likely be quite vocal. He figured this because Kagome was from the future as well and was incredibly vocal with no manners, Aralyn might be the same? Hopefully not, his poor sensitive ears…


	3. A Family Portrait

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters (but I do own Aralyn so no stealing) nor do I have enough money to ever buy them…but if I could…

**Authors Note: **I'm going to try and make these chapters longer. I know the first two really weren't that long. Sorry. Also the _italics_ are the thoughts of the characters.

_**Please review, it inspires me to write. If not I'll feel like no one's really interested.**_

**Chapter 3:**

Sunlight shone brightly through thin white curtains that covered a large window. With a small yawn, Aralyn stretched feeling smooth silk sheets of her bed under her bare arms.

_'Silk sheets…?' _Aralyn's chalky greens eyes opened wide as she sat up quickly in her bed. Looking at the room around her Aralyn's already large eyes grew larger. '_Where am I?_'

Standing up out of her bed Aralyn walked over the large window. Pulling back the curtains she gasped at the sight before her.

It was a balcony; walking out onto it Aralyn looked out into a large lush garden with blooming flowers and large trees producing great shade. The sky was blue and clear as ever, there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Whoa…" was all Aralyn could express. Backing off of the balcony she walked back into the strange room. It had stone walls and large portraits of startlingly beautiful people painted in them. The bed she had slept on had a canopy held by dark rosewood bedposts. The canopy was white silk and the three sheets on the bed were laid out in layers showing a decent amount of each color. On the bottom was the black silk sheet then there was the crimson almost blood colored sheet and on top was the white sheet. All were very expensive, very rare and well made silks. The kinds that cost tons of money back home.

Building up her courage Aralyn walked to the door. Opening it slowly she gaped at the sight of the hallway before her. Walking out into it she began walking slowly, unsure of where she was going. There in front of her was a large staircase that about half way down had two other staircases leading off, but it still continued down to what looked like the ground floor.

Aralyn began walking down the steps, slowly running her hands along the railing she was too busy taking in all the glorious sights around her to notice a little raven haired girl watching from the stairs on the left.

Rin watched the beautiful lady as she walked down stairs. She was trying to decide whether she wanted to go up to the lady or go to her master.

'_Sesshomaru-sama will want to know that his guest is awake!_' Rin got up from her crouched position remembering what her lord had said and ran quietly across the stairs that Aralyn had just walked down to the west wing.

Normally Rin was not aloud to go over in this section but Sesshomaru-sama had told her that he wanted to know immediately when the lady woke up. Skipping down his dark halls Rin stopped outside his office door. Knocking on it she heard his sharp 'come in' from behind the door. Opening the door slowly she peeked around it to see her Sesshomaru-sama behind his desk. Grinning she ran up to his desk.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said brightly, her hands behind her back.

"Yes Rin, what is it?" Sesshomaru had no patience at the moment; he had a lot of work. Some humans were deciding to start a war on _HIS_ land.

"Rin saw your guest walking downstairs milord. She was heading to the ground floor." Rin rocked back and forth on her feet as she gave the news to her Lord.

"Thank you Rin. Go find Jaken, make sure you and him both stay away from her." Rin ran out of the room at his order.

'_She's awake? I heard no screaming or yelling like I expected…maybe she's not quite like that obnoxious wench Inuyasha drags around. After all she isn't a mere human.'_

Getting up from behind his desk Sesshomaru left his office and started out of his wing. It was time to talk to this being that Naraku burdened him with. She had better have some manners towards him or she will definitely be punished. Then again, if she was part Celestial then she could purify him in an instant.

Making his way downstairs he saw her. She was standing in front of a portrait of him, his father and mother. She seemed to be intently staring at it as if expecting it to talk to her and tell her where she's at.

Aralyn stood with her hands folded behind her back. She was taking in every detail of the painting on the wall in front of her. It had three people in it. Two of them looked like adults, they looked young, but she could tell they were adults. They both had long flowing silver hair. The male of the two had his hair up in a ponytail and the woman had it long with bangs. They both had strange markings on their faces that seemed to be some odd tattoos maybe? They were stripes…and crescent moons on their foreheads.

Between the two adults was a young boy, definitely their son. He had shorter silvery hair also pulled into a ponytail with the same markings on his face. His eyes had a cunning look to them and they were…golden? Like a cats or a dogs maybe. Looking closer at the boy she saw he appeared to be about ten.

Reaching her hand out Aralyn touched the eyes on the boy's face before touching the ears. They were pointed! So were his parent's ears! '_How odd…_' Aralyn began tracing the crescent moon on the boy's forehead before touching the two stripes he had on each cheek. '_Who would give a boy that young tattoos, on his face even?_'

Sesshomaru couldn't believe this. She couldn't sense him and she was touching the painting of him! Shaking his head slightly he couldn't believe she was part demon if she couldn't sense a demon lord standing right behind her. Clearing his throat he kept on his emotionless mask. Surely he would need to explain some things to her.

Aralyn jumped hearing someone clear their throat from behind her. Turning to face the person behind her she gasped. He…he was the boy? Looking from the man standing in front of her to the painting behind her and back again her eyes grew wide.

Before her she saw a hansom man with a tall but thin form. He had incredibly long silver hair and the same markings as the boy in the painting. Heck, it could be the man in the picture except for the fact that his eyes were different. The man in the picture had joyful eyes while the man standing before her had eyes that looked as if he had never known happiness. The boy in the picture was at least smiling goofy while the man she saw dressed in hakanas and a haori with large spiky armor over his shoulder was practically emotionless.

Opening her mouth to say something Aralyn noticed the man's arms. He had a right one but where his left arm should have come out of his haori there was nothing.

"Umm…wh-where am I?" She asked him as he stood and watched her closely. The words came out of her mouth surprisingly much calmer than she expected seeing that her heart was racing.

Sesshomaru almost had the urge to chuckle as he watched Aralyn compare him to the picture on the wall. He took her in for the first time. Her appearance almost startled him. Even though she was dressed so distastefully she still made it look good. Her hair was an unusual blue color. When she moved her head a certain way in looked black before it changed to a blue. Her eyes were what stood out to him the most. They were a milky sort of green color but incredibly bright. But out of all that her voice sounded like a beautiful goddess.

Lifting his head prideful Sesshomaru answered her question. "You are in my castle in the Western Lands of Ancient Japan, which I believe is about five hundred years in the past from where you were yesterday. Your ancestor Naraku brought you here until your powers awaken." Sesshomaru stopped to watch as she repeatedly opened her mouth and shut it. "Yes, powers, you are not human as you believe. Your father was a demon and your mother was a Celestial being."

'_Yeah good going Sesshomaru that was subtle..._' He couldn't help it though, all he could hear was the sound of her heart beating fast and loud, so loud that he was sure she couldn't have heard him.

He watched her carefully; she was trying to catch all he just said. Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was just him or if the color from her face was fading away.

Aralyn stood there swaying on her feet. What did he just say? The world around her seemed to be spinning. '_No way, he's lying to me…right?_' Gasping for air Aralyn shook her head. The floor seemed to be coming out from under her feet. And it was, before she knew it, everything was black.

**Preview for Chapter 4:**

Opening her eyes all Aralyn saw was the brilliantly hansom face of the boy in the picture, except he seemed to be about fifteen years older…'_am I dreaming?_'

_**PLEASE REVIEW! FOR ME!**_


End file.
